


The Teacher and The Beach

by Axelex12



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, American Horror Story, American Horror Story RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Beach Holidays, Bikinis, Blow Jobs, Cheating, College Student Evan Peters, Cunnilingus, Day At The Beach, Doggy Style, Evan Peters is 21, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, High School Professor Sarah Paulson, Infidelity, MILFs, Older Woman/Younger Man, Orgasm, Pool Sex, Rough Kissing, Sarah Paulson Here Is Straight and Married, Sarah Paulson Is early 40s, Spanking, Suncreen massage, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Walks On The Beach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:19:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Evan Peters meets his former English teacher, Sarah Paulson, at a beach.
Relationships: Sarah Paulson/Evan Peters
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	The Teacher and The Beach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NxnsxgnorsDxmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NxnsxgnorsDxmon/gifts), [TheWordIsAnts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWordIsAnts/gifts).



A warm breeze passed into his room as Evan stretched out on his bed and despite everything he tried he couldn't fall back asleep.

He looked over at the clock and noticed that it wasn't even 8 a.m. yet and groaned a bit. He enjoyed the breeze since the resort's air conditioning was faulty at best, but he didn't enjoy the slow pounding that was going on in his head.

He stood up slowly, the covers falling away from his naked body. Evan was 21 and had slept naked for several years now, finding it to be much more comfortable. He picked up a bottle of water and drank half of it on his way to the washroom and after a quick shower he looked at himself in the mirror.

He stood at a decent height, around 5'9, had short and messy light-brown hair, a thin and smooth athletic body, and in between his legs his 9 inch cock hung down.

He reached down and rubbed it a bit, remembering a few of the girls he'd danced with the previous night, but having drank too much, and since it was the first night, decided he'd try and get some sleep instead of making a fool of himself.

That and he could barely put two words together at the time.

Still, despite being a decent decision, it still left him feeling very horny this morning. Right now the hangover was masking it a bit, but as the day went on he only knew it would get worse.

He figured that a good walk and maybe a swim would help out for the time being, and since it was still early he imagined that most of the beaches would be pretty empty. He'd also wanted to explore some of the more remote beaches and thought that this was the perfect time to do so.

Thirty minutes later he found himself swimming back towards a nice cove that he'd found. The water was a little cool, just enough to leave him feeling refreshed as he walked out of the water and picked up his towel, rubbing it over his body.

He'd only worn some light blue boarding shorts, and right now you could see the outline of his cock, though he didn't notice. Evan was too busy enjoying the sun and the breeze and was lost in thought for the moment when he heard a familiar voice.

"Evan Peters, is that you?"

Evan turned to the right and was incredibly surprised to see his former high school english teacher. "Mrs Paulson?" he said.

"It is you," she said, a smile forming on her pretty freckled face. "I guess it is a small world after all."

"I guess so," Evan said, and felt a little self conscious standing in front of his old teacher in only boarding shorts.

She didn't seem to mind and for Evan would later congratulate himself on not letting his jaw drop right away. Even in her early forties Mrs Paulson was incredibly beautiful.

She was somewhat short, around 5'2, with brunette hair and a curvy body. She was also wearing a simple black bikini, the top of which held her impressive D-cup breasts, and Evan had to quickly look up to keep from staring at her.

"Evan?" she asked and he realized a little too slowly that it was for the third time. At least he hoped it was the third time.

"Yeah, I'm sorry," he said sheepishly a bit. "You just surprised me a bit. I wasn't expecting to see a friendly face."

"That makes two of us," she said. "Are you here for Spring Break?"

"Yeah, came down with a couple friends from College," he said.

"Ah, and where are they right now?" she asked.

"Sleeping, or hungover, or both, probably," he said.

She laughed a bit. "Enjoy it while you can," she said, "because soon you'll find yourself old, going to bed at night and lying next to someone who's already gone to sleep while you stare at the ceiling for a few hours."

Evan smiled at this but wasn't exactly sure what to say.

"Oh," she said, "now I'm sorry. That was a bit of an overshare wasn't it?"

"It's alright," Evan said, "though I would not call you old. You look better in that bikini than all of the younger girls that are here."

She smiled at that, her face going a little red, before saying, "I appreciate that, I really do, even if it isn't true. Anyway, why are you up so early?"

"I guess I couldn't sleep," Evan said. "I take it you're here with your husband Mrs Paulson?"

"That's right," she said as she settled down on her beach towel, which was large enough for two, and motioned for Evan to do the same, which he did, sitting just a few inches away from her.

"By the way, you can called me Sarah," she continued, "that Mrs Paulson really makes me feel old and like I'm back in school, teaching."

"That why you and your husband came down here for Spring Break?" Evan asked.

"Yep, the husband wanted to do something to make 'us' feel young again," she said, snorting a bit, "but I can already tell that the real reason he's here is to stare at a bunch of coeds."

"I can't see how he would with such a beautiful wife," Evan said. He was starting to feel a little uncomfortable, hearing his former teacher talk about her husband, and put that up against being so close to her and already being horny and he could feel his cock stir a bit as his eyes travelled over Sarah's body.

If she noticed his wandering eyes, she didn't say anything, in fact it seemed like she was enjoying the company and the odd, if awkward, compliment.

"You're sweet," she said. "I bet you're here with a girlfriend, or have found someone by now."

Evan laughed, "I only arrived yesterday, and no, no girlfriend."

"Well you're going to make some girl very happy," she said. "I can already tell."

"Hopefully," Evan said and leaned back, enjoying the light breeze that was flowing through the small cove.

"This is a very small and remote area isn't it?" Sarah said.

"Yeah it's really nice, though the sun is getting a bit hotter," Evan remarked.

Sarah's eyes sparkled at this. "It is and that reminds me, I was halfway through putting on this tanning lotion when I saw you swim back and got a bit distracted. Would you mind helping with my back?"

Evan gulped a bit but smiled. "Not at all," he said and as she turned onto her stomach and undid her bikini top,

Evan found the tanning lotion and after repositioning himself behind her, he started to work the lotion into her soft skin. As his strong hands worked their way down, he felt his cock stir and he would have sworn that he heard a few small moans escape from Sarah's lips.

His hands moved lower and lower until they reached her sexy, round ass. It was a little big, but toned as well, and he really enjoyed squeezing it, spending a little more time there than was needed, even managing to slip his thumb underneath her bikini bottoms and rub up against her lips.

"Be careful there," she said, her voice a little husky and the words were said in a half teasing, half aroused voice.

She didn't move away though and Evan let his thumb brush up against her pussy lips a couple more times, feeling his own cock stir again and Sarah's pussy get a little wet until she finally, apparently, had had enough with his hands.

"Alright," she said, "I think my back is good, I don't mind a bit of attention hunny but I am a married woman."

Evan settled back onto his side of the towel, feeling turned on but awkward, and thinking that maybe he had gone a bit too far. Sarah looked over at him with a pleasant and understanding smile though and winked.

They lay there about ten more minutes, enjoying the sun and talking sporadically. Evan told her about college and asked about how life was like at his old school.

Finally Sarah grew restless. "You know I would love to go for a walk and explore a bit more of this beach. My husband never likes to, and I would feel more comfortable if you would join me."

Evan was thinking that he should probably get back soon and see what his friends were up to. Maybe take a shower and jack off in there to help relieve a bit of the tension that he was feeling. Still, he enjoyed her company, and figured he could last a little while longer, though it was hard to look at her as she stood up and retied her bikini top.

Finally he agreed to go with her. She clapped her hands and smiled, and then hooked her arm around his as they made their way down the beach, talking a bit more.

They moved inland a bit and walked through trees that grew more and more dense and towards the sound of running water.

"You mind if I make a little confession?" Evan said.

"Of course, unless it's to say that you always had a crush on me in high school, because I may have already suspected it," she said.

"You did?" he said sheepishly.

"Yes dear, though don't feel embarrassed. I am a teacher after all and am used to dealing with teenage boys and the hormones that drive them."

"I guess it's something you get used to as a teacher, especially in your case," Evan said.

"In my case?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah, you were by far the hottest teacher in school," Evan said.

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah, all the guys talked about you and probably more."

"Why do you say probably more?" she asked, her voice husky again.

"Well," Evan said, still a little embarrassed but figuring what the hell at this point, "I can only speak from experience, but you definitely kept me awake some nights."

"Awake and touching yourself?" she said.

Evan nodded and he could feel Sarah moving closer to him as the path narrowed, her left breast up against him and he could feel his own cock, which was feeling very sensitive now, stir again, but this time he didn't push the sensation away, he stayed with it, wherever it would lead him.

"Can you remember what about me you were thinking about when you doing this?" she asked.

"It was a while ago," he said, laughing a bit, but when he looked down at her, at her attentiveness and longing to hear the question truthfully answered, he continued with, "well I would think about you, about your body, about kissing it all over and umm of course having sex with you."

She pressed up against him even more, "I shouldn't be doing this, I have a husband, I really should go back," she said, but he could tell she didn't mean them.

They had come across a small pool and a nice waterfall now and Evan looked back down at Sarah, who's eyes were in another world, trying to make what seemed to be a gigantic decision.

He knew it was wrong, but he too sexually charged, too brimming with that energy to properly think about anything else. He reached down and lifted her chin up. "You don't really want to go, do you?"

All she could do was nod her head sideways, and barely form the words on her mouth a few seconds later. "I don't, but I really should, you've been really sweet, and I've enjoyed talking, but I should go back to my hus-."

Before husband had left her lips Evan had leaned down and kissed them. It hadn't been a simple, quick kiss either, but one that was deep, full of longing and crackling with overpowering energy, that lust that was in his eyes and when they met her's he could see that it was there too, an incredible amount of energy that had been pent up for far too long and that kiss had just broken the dams for both of them.

She kissed him back hungrily and he pushed her up against the stone that was next to the waterfall. The water was warm and he quickly yanked her top off and kissed down her body, hungrily taking in every bit of her.

He kissed her lips and her neck and she watched him, unable to talk, only moan as she watched him take her nipples into his mouth and suck on them hungrily, then move his way down her body, kissing her stomach and turning her around roughly, kissing down her back and over her ass and then along her legs and then in between them.

He licked her and sucked on her pussy lips, pushing his tongue up inside as deep as he could. She moaned and panted and finally managed to get an "oh fuck, just like that, tongue fuck my pussy."

He obliged her, turning her back around and as she leaned back against the rock she watched and felt his push up inside her again and again, looking down into his eyes, which were looking up at her, and then his tongue was on her clit and she was on fire.

She was hungry too and after a few more minutes of his tongue on her pussy she pulled him up and kissed him deeply, tasting herself on his tongue and loving it and then it was her turn to travel down his young toned body. Kissing it and sucking on his nipples and moving lower, yanking his boarding shorts off like he had down to her bikini.

His cock, all nine inches came and she took as much of it into her mouth as she could. Licking it and sucking on it, working her way down to his balls and loving his moans as she sucked on them and his cock, getting it nice and soaking wet from her mouth.

Evan couldn't take it anymore, he pulled her up against and turned her around and guided his cock deep inside her. Very deep, finding that it was way tighter than he would have though, but after a bit it slid in nicely.

He thrusted inside her again and again and he could feel her shuddering, moaning, yelling even, telling him to fuck her and fuck her hard. He spanked her ass and pulled her hair back, reaching around and rubbing her clit as his cock slammed inside her again and again.

His fingers spanked her clit every time his cock went inside and he could feel her getting close orgasming, could see it in her eyes as she turned her head to kiss him, the hungry, glazed and animalistic look in her eyes that told him she was getting closer and closer with everything thrust.

She looked back at him, feeling him fuck her like an animal, taking her driving his cock inside her again and again for what felt like forever. She was building and building and the release was there, she could feel it coming and could see it in him as well.

She knew it was wrong, but she loved it, she loved feeling this hot young cock inside her and she wanted it to stay there, wanted to feel him explode inside her, with her.

"Cum in me," she panted.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me," she said louder, panting and moaning and staring back straight into his eyes, "cum inside my pussy."

"Oh fuck," he said. Those words, the way she'd said them and the intensity that had been in her eyes had driven him over the edge.

Evan grabbed her right breast and squeeze it, pinching her nipples and leaning forward to kiss her hard as he thrusted inside her one last time, feeling himself explode and let loose a torrent of cum.

His last thrust had pushed Sarah over the edge as well and she became lost to the orgasm, feeling it rock Evan as well, reaching back and holding him for dear life as her body shook and convulsed and as she felt his seed enter into her body. Taking it all.

It was too much for both of them. Once their orgasms had subsided they had quickly moved over to the edge of the small pool. Evan laying down right away and Sarah on top of them. Both of them breathing very heavily.

"That was the most incredible thing I've felt in I don't know how many years," Sarah said finally.

"I know, that was the best it's ever been for me," Evan said. "You're fucking amazing."

"You are too honey," she said. "Luckily yesterday was my first day here as well."

"Oh yeah, I thought this was a mistake."

"Who fucking cares," she said, and the swearing caught him off guard as she leaned down and kissed him. "This is just the beginning of our fun, young man. I'm sure you don't have a problem with that?"

Evan laughed and shook his head before kissing her again.

"Not at all."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are welcome.


End file.
